Brotherhood
Plot The detectives investigate the murder of Tyler Henry, a young fraternity pledge master which soon leads them to Tyler's multiple websites that show him exploiting young women in bars. It is soon discovered that a former pledge, Will Carey was responsible for Tyler's murder as revenge for being raped by him. The detectives soon discover how violent the fraternity was towards new pledges. Eventually pledge master Rob Sweeney is charged for his part in the crimes, defended by Tyler's father Xander. Xander gets the fraternity's ledger thrown out which holds the proof they need, but after the paddle used to sodomize Carey is found in Tyler's coffin with the DNA evidence needed, even Xander starts to realize the truth. ' At the trial, Xander asks Rob a question on the stand that opens the door for Novak to get the ledger back in and she has Rob read from it his own entry about the rape. Afterward, Novak asks if he committed the rape and Rob confesses to it on the stand and is presumably found guilty. Stabler confronts Xander afterward, having realized that Xander asked that question on purpose so the evidence could be let back in and Rob found guilty. While Xander doesn't admit it, its obvious that Stabler is right. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Ned Eisenberg as Defense Attorney Roger Kressler * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * David Lipman as Judge Arthur Cohen * Craig Wroe as Defense Attorney James Woodrow * Triney Sandoval as T.A.R.U. Technician Echevarria Guest cast * Gary Cole as Xander Henry * Toby Moore as Rob Sweeney * Noah Fleiss as Nathan Angeli * Pell James as Alicia Morley * Serena Williams as Chloe Spears * Elden Henson as Will Caray * Clayton LeBouef as Vernon Spiers * Jefferson Slinkard as Moose * Kristen Schaal as Abby * Kevin Del Aguila as Desmond * Lynne McCollough as Marti * Tom Deckman as Pledge Patsy * Katherine Pecevich as Emergency Room Doctor * Bobby J. Brown as Young Uniformed Officer * Bones Rodriguez as Plant Technician * Michael McDerman as Tyler Henry References References Quotes *'Stabler': What ever happened to keggers anyway? I mean college kids don't even party anymore. They're too busy makin' money organizing strip shows and selling porn on the web. *'Munch': We live in perverted times, my friend. ---- *'Stabler': Whoever dumped our victim really knew their crap. ---- *'Dr. Warner' Elliot and Olivia: I found your John Doe in the fraternity face book. My husband's Alpha Phi Alpha. He keeps his Greek Directory right next to his Harry Potter hard covers. ---- :Stabler: Rob Sweeney, you're under arrest for aggravated sexual abuse. :Rob: I didn't abuse anybody. :Benson: What do you call beating up a pledge with a hockey stick? :Rob: Pledge hockey? :Stabler: You have the right to remain silent, smart ass. You give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. In the unlikely event that Daddy can't afford one for you, the court will appoint one to you. Background information and notes *Dr. Huang's name is mispronounced during a courtroom scene, but it is unclear whether it was a mistake on the actor's part, or a deliberate action on the part of the character. *Tyler Henry was listed as the Treasurer of the Panhellenic Council, which is actually the national organization of African-American fraternities and sororities. The primary organization for men's fraternities is the Interfraternity Council. The primary organization for women's fraternities and sororities is the Panhellenic Conference. There are also several other national inter-Greek organizations for multi-cultural fraternities and sororities. *Evidence previously excluded can be used to challenge perjured testimony, but in this instance, the notebook had no corroboration and couldn't be used as a challenge. The witness could have claimed the writings were fictional, and there's nothing the prosecution could have done to prove otherwise. *The pledge name: "Pledge Master Dahmer" seems to be a reference to Jeffrey Dahmer, who was a serial killer in the late 1980s to early 1990's. Dahmer was convicted in 1992 for the murders of fifteen men. Before that, he was a convicted sexual offender. Dahmer was murdered in prison in 1994 while serving a life sentence. *The Rack Menagerie (the website run by Tyler Henry) is an allusion to the play, "The Glass Menagerie" by Tennessee Williams. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes